


Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by slowloris2485



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Intersex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Yugyeom presents and screws everything up. Or, at least, he thinks so.





	1. Chapter 1

When Yugyeom presented, it was pretty dramatic if not as painful as it had been the last time it had happened. He’d known since only a couple of months after their debut that JYP were mostly hoping that they’d mostly turn out betas, and they had.

Up until Yugyeom, there had only been two of the seven of them that weren’t. Jaebum’s hadn’t been all that dramatic at all. In fact they hadn’t even known about it at first. Of course they hadn’t. Jaebum was an alpha.

In 2014, though, there had been one other. At the time, they’d been in the dorm, just come off their first album tour and excited about it. They’d all been sitting around the table and, although they were all tired, they were still excited.

Yugyeom had been bickering with BamBam when he’d looked up, caught Mark and Jackson having their own little private conversation when Mark stopped. His smile died and he leaned forward suddenly, hand going down low on is abdomen.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung’s voice was loud enough and the concern in it was great enough to gain the others attention. Then Mark had let out a pained noise, leaning further forward and almost face planting in his food until Jackson pushed it away. _That_ effectively stopped all the chatter and had everyone scrambling to their feet.

“What is it?!” Jackson practically shouted, putting an arm around the smaller boy and dragging Mark close. Mark’s fingers tangled in Jackson’s shirt and he cried out this time, eyes squeezed shut.

Jackson pulled him even closer, and looked down at him, probably for some injury and he’d paled dramatically. The table wasn’t tall, and Yugyeom had seen what put that terror in Jackson’s eyes.

The shorts Mark had been wearing were light colored but when Yugyeom leaned over the table, worry making his stomach churn, they were stained a startling red.

“Jackson,” Jaebum snapped suddenly, practically flying around the table towards them, “let him go.”

Jackson looked up at him and even though, like Yugyeom, he probably knew what this meant and that it wasn’t some life threatening thing, he still looked terrified and he looked ready to protest when Jaebum pulled Mark away from him.

Jaebum pulled Mark up until his face was tucked into the leader’s neck. Not fast enough for the rest of them to see the tears on Mark’s face, though. Yugyeom didn’t protest it when BamBam reached out to grip his hand.

“Jae-“ Mark choked on his name, on a sob. “Hurts.”

“I know.” Jaebum pressed himself more firmly against Mark, fingers tangled in the back of his hair. “It’ll be over in no time. You’ll be okay.” His gaze, as well as his tone was softer than Yugyeom had ever heard it.

He pulled Mark up until he was carrying him, one arm going under his knees, undeterred by the blood. “Stay here,” he said to the rest of them and then walked out of the room, slamming the bathroom door behind them.

They all stood frozen for several seconds and then Jinyoung reached out to squeeze Jackson’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. He’s not really hurt, just presenting.”

“I know,” Jackson said, dropping down in his seat with a sigh. He still looked scared. Why not? It didn’t matter how normal it might be, it was still scary watching Mark in pain, seeing him bleed like that.

They’d all worried incessantly, actually, because Mark had been gone for the next couple of days after that. Probably holed up in some hotel room dealing with a heat. He’d be put on suppressants soon enough and things would mostly go back to normal, but you couldn’t do anything about the first one.

When he had come back, he’d looked so painfully shy when they’d all gathered around him, face bright red, fingers twisting in the hem of the shirt he’d been wearing. But everything had, for the most part, gone back to normal. Jaebum was a little bit more protective of him afterwards. Honestly, for just a little bit, they all were just because of seeing him like that, but that was about it.

It took nearly five years for Yugyeom to present. In another unfair disadvantage to omegas, presenting as an alpha wasn’t nearly as painful although it did cause some pretty dramatic problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be fair, it wasn’t just biology that caused the problem. Yugyeom was pretty sure by the time he presented, that he was already very much in love with Mark. It was hard to mistake it, even if he had never even dated anyone before.

It had been a crush that started a very long time ago that had developed the older he got. He noticed things like how well Mark fit under his arm. It didn’t help that when he did throw an arm around him, that Mark just leaned into it, never pushed him away.

He had never planned on saying anything, worried more that Mark would never view him that way. Sometimes, he’d look at Yugyeom like maybe he could, or brush his hair back or something but it was probably just his imagination. It was his luck that his biology decided to screw up his plans of staying silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugyeom woke up on the day a little too warm and achy, like he’d worked out a little too much before going to bed. He rolled over, feeling bleary and a little like he was under water as he lifted his head. It wasn’t too early and he hadn’t gone to bed super late. He really hoped he wasn’t getting sick.

He rolled out of bed, eyes half closed as he trudged out of his room. The TV was on in the living room and Jinyoung and Mark were on the couch. Something tightened in his chest, something fierce, when he saw how close they were sitting; saw the way that Mark grinned at him when he held the remote away.

They were both unaware of him but Yugyeom must have made a noise when Jinyoung reached across Mark’s body to get the remote and then dug his fingers into Mark’s side, where he was most ticklish. He felt the low rumbling in his chest and they must have heard it even over the shriek of laughter Mark gave at Jinyoung’s actions.

They both looked up, a smile still on Mark’s face and he met Yugyeom’s eyes. Something happened then, something shifted. The smile left, replaced by a surprised expression and Yugyeom practically fell into the couch, reaching for Mark and dragging him forcefully away from Jinyoung.

His instincts were _screaming_ at him as he buried his face in Mark’s neck. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind. He breathed in and just _knew_ Mark belonged to him.

“Yugyeom? What’s going on?”

His head snapped up and he pulled Mark even closer at Jinyoung’s call. There must have been something in his eyes or expression because Jinyoung leaned back and then stood up. Mark, meanwhile, buried himself further in Yugyeom’s embrace, didn’t complain about the tight hold and seemed to have forgotten there was another person there.

Jinyoung was gone a few seconds later anyway, running out the front door. He may have said something else, but Yugyeom’s nose was back in Mark’s neck. And Mark just tilted his head to the side, giving him more access.

Later, he’d say that all of it felt a little like remembering a dream he was so lost in it. He didn’t think _at all_ before he did it. He wasn’t even sure how much time passed in between him dragging Mark into his arms and biting into his neck.

All he did know was that he wanted it, _needed it._ Mark’s fingers were in the back of his hair and he didn’t pull away. He said ‘ _please’_ real soft and Yugyeom had bit down. Something snapped into place.

“ _Yugyeom!”_ There was a harsh yell of his name. A low growl that made him pull away from Mark just a bit and then someone was dragging Mark out of his arms. Jaebum was there before he could get angry about it, saying his name again in that low, growly voice and finally, _finally,_ reality snapped back into place for him.

Jaebum was glaring down at him, Jinyoung stood behind and off to the side, holding onto Mark. He looked dazed, out of it, one hand covering the bite mark on his neck and he stumbled when Jinyoung started dragging him out of the room.

Yugyeom stared after him, feeling out of it himself, and still feeling the need to go after him, still feeling a little angry at the hold Jinyoung had on him. But all of that was pushed aside and made way for something new.

He put his hands on his face. Shame crawled up in him. He could still taste Mark’s blood, his scent on his tongue. He’d just bonded someone with asking first.


	2. Chapter 2

Presenting had been a bit of a nightmare.

The pain of it had been startling, almost unbearable and looking down at himself to see the blood staining his clothes had been terrifying even if he had known what it meant, known that it was supposedly normal.

When Jaebum had dragged him up, he’d clung to him, buried his face in broad shoulders, and breathed in. It had made it a little bit better, helped him be a little bit calmer.

He barely noticed it when Jaebum carried him towards the bathroom. It wasn’t until the pain faded to a bone deep ache and lethargy that he noted that they were sitting on the floor, that he was sitting in Jaebum’s lap, and that somehow Jaebum had drawn a bath even with Mark clinging to him.

Jaebum had left to call their management and get him some clothes and he had sat in the bath with his knees pulled up. With the pain mostly gone, he could think about what it meant.

Chewing his lip, he’d pulled his knees apart some and let his hands wonder down. The changes were surreal and upsetting. The biggest change, of course was the newest opening below his balls. He jolted when his fingers ghosted over it, the tips of his middle and forefinger almost slipping inside.

His face heated and he brought his arms back up, wrapping them tightly around his knees.

He’d been so embarrassed about it when Jaebum had carried him out of the dorm on his back, and then even more so when he’d come home after spending two days locked in a room getting himself off with just his fingers.

He couldn’t even talk about it without blushing or caving in on himself. It took him a very long time to make peace with it, and even longer than that, notably when the youngest in their group had stumbled into the living room and pulled him into his lap, to start maybe liking it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The main reason Mark hated his own biology sometimes was because of how vulnerable it could make him. When he’d presented, he’d already felt it a little bit anyway because he’d still been fairly new to Korea and had already been a little too awkward, a little too shy.

He ended up getting a lot of shit for it. Not really to his face. The Korean media wasn’t like the American version. They generally didn’t ask about sexuality but he’d seen the stuff online about him. Male omegas happened, but they still weren’t super common.

But there was a lot of stupid shit online anyway. It really shouldn’t have mattered if some anonymous asshole thought it would be funny to make fun of the fact that being an omega meant Mark was essentially intersex.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had gotten super overprotective after and Mark couldn’t tell sometimes with Jaebum if it was just him, or the whole alpha thing. Jinyoung was just like that, had pretty much always been like that.

For the most part, though, they all treated him the same. The problem came with Yugyeom.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started noticing that he could fit so well against Yugyeom, that the boy was so tall he could comfortably tuck his head under Yugyeom’s chin and how much he liked it, but it was there. He did like it, maybe a little too much.

He didn’t like the idea of being a stereotype, but he _really_ liked that Yugyeom could pick him up so easily, that he could jump on Yugyeom’s back without making him stumble or that Yugyeom didn’t mind any of that when he did it.

Over the last year, he supposed is when it happened. It had gotten especially hard during the times he was supposed to go into heat. The suppressants made it so he didn’t have them but he still got a little clingy. It had been easier before Jackson had moved out, who had always been more than happy to let Mark crowd into his personal space for a couple of days.

Maybe it had been a bit of a perfect storm. Like, he had been thinking more lately about how there was more to his feelings for Yugyeom and it had been the time when he was supposed to start a heat.

It was why he’d been leaning so closely to Jinyoung, who put up with his clinginess almost as well as Jackson, although Jackson tended to be more touchy himself. He’d kind of lost himself for a bit, and all he’d had to do for it to happen was to look up into Yugyeom’s eyes.

He’d let Yugyeom bite him, had accepted the bond easily, and it was only after he’d been pulled away, only after the door to his bedroom had closed and he was alone with Jinyoung that he realized what that meant.

He still felt a little bit hazy when he sat down on his bed and pulled his hand away from his neck to stare at the blood staining his fingers for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked and Mark sort caved in on himself. The other boy sighed and sat down next to him, waiting until Mark leaned into him, resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder to speak again.

“You guys are…meant to be?”

“Yeah? How do you know that?”

“I took the classes on this stuff too, you know?”

Mark snorted. He was pretty sure this sort of thing wasn’t covered in those classes, mostly because there were way too many people who still didn’t believe in the whole destiny thing. This whole notion that you were meant for someone and that seeing them could result in something like this.

People called it imprinting or love at first sight or _true mates_ or even soul mates or a dozen different terms depending on where you were. If it was that, it was at least nice to know that it was someone Mark was pretty sure he had been in love with before.

“Fine,” Jinyoung said, wrapping an arm around Mark and dragging them both back until they were lying down, “I watched the dramas.”

Mark smiled briefly and turned into Jinyoung until he could rest his head on the others chest. “What if he doesn’t want it?”

He’d heard stories about that happening too. Not firsthand accounts so he wasn’t sure if they were true or not but there were people who didn’t like the idea of something they couldn’t control deciding who they should be with for them.

Jinyoung scoffed. “Don’t be dumb. Yugyeom’s had a crush the size of the sun on you for years.”

Mark contemplated that for a moment. He could have been mad that Jinyoung hadn’t told _him_ that but that wasn’t really his place, was it? Whether Yugyeom told him in confidence or Jinyoung just noticed it, he couldn’t blame anyone for not telling others secrets.

He did smile this time. Mark trusted him. If he said it was so, then it probably was. So, that meant…he touched the bite mark again. He’d never really thought about being mated. It had always been something off in the distance, some vague notion that he would worry about when he was older, probably after Got7 disbanded officially.

He had thought about settling down with someone then, maybe. But he wasn’t unhappy with this outcome. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

“I think I loved him before too,” Mark admitted quietly after a moment.

Jinyoung just patted his head. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Mark just laughed softly into Jinyoung’s shirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took what had felt like a long time for Yugyeom to get his breathing back under control. He blinked several times behind his hands but it didn’t stop the tears that fell.

He wasn’t supposed to be like this. He never talked about presenting with the other members, but every time he met up with Jungkook to do something, the other boy liked telling him that he was definitely going to be an alpha, spouting off some crap about how he could tell because _he_ was one.

It was dumb, and Jungkook couldn’t have possibly known that, but it had maybe caused his imagination to run a bit wild. He’d liked to imagine how it would be if he were, if Mark really was his. Yugyeom teased Jungkook about how whipped he was for Yoongi, but he thought he probably wouldn’t be much different.

_This_ had never entered his head as a possibility. This made him one of the bad alphas, didn’t it? The ones who didn’t ask for permission, didn’t take into account an omega’s wants at all.

“Yugyeom.” Jaebum’s voice was sharp, and Yugyeom cringed. “Hey,” the older man said, reaching for him and caging his face in his hands, “look at me.”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom finally said, one of his own hands leaving his face to tangle in Jaebum’s shirt, “hyung, I’m bad. I did bad. I’m one of those-“

“No,” Jaebum cut him off with a sigh. “Hey, listen, alright? What you’re thinking, I don’t think it’s true.”

“But…but I didn’t even _ask.”_

“I know. But I don’t think you’re bad. You both had to of lost yourself for that to happen, yeah? Maybe it’s that imprinting or mates thing?”

Yugyeom scrunched up his face. “They make that stuff up for television, hyung. It’s not real.”

Jaebum’s lips twitched. “Really? You sure about that?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “I’ve read the stuff about it. I don’t think it’s as make believe as some people do.”

Yugyeom shook his head. He was still crying, couldn’t make himself stop.

“Come on,” Jaebum said, reaching down to untangle Yugyeom’s hand from his shirt and grip it tightly, “I’ll prove it to you.”

He really wanted to protest when Jaebum pulled him up and towards the bedrooms, towards Mark’s bedroom. He didn’t knock, just opened the door and stepped inside. Yugyeom only felt worse when he spotted Mark and Jinyoung cuddled up together on the bed and he wanted to leave so badly. Jaebum dragged him in, though, and the both of them sat up abruptly when they spotted him.

Mark was staring at him, eyebrows drawn together in what looked like concern. He stood and walked over, reaching for Yugyeom’s hand and pulling him deeper into the room. Yugyeom was too choked up to say anything, just sort of let it happen.

“You can go,” Mark said, gaze moving from Jinyoung to Jaebum, “I have this.”

Jinyoung reached out to squeeze Mark’s shoulder before he followed Jaebum out and Mark pushed him until he was sitting on the bed and he was standing over him.

“Yugyeom-“

“I’m sorry!” He burst out suddenly. “I’m sorry! I know I’m bad!”

There was a sigh from above him and then Mark pushed him again, shoving him until his back hit the mattress and, to his shock, crawled up on top of him, hands on either side of Yugyeom’s head.

“I love you,” he said, bluntly, staring into Yugyeom’s eyes.

“I…what…?” Yugyeom stared at him in bewilderment.

“I love you,” Mark repeated. “You’re not _bad,_ Yugyeom. I was just as caught up in that as you were and whether you believe in the whole soul mates thing or whatever you want to call it, or you believe it was just because of feelings from before, it doesn’t really matter. I love you, and I’m not unhappy about the bond.”

Yugyeom stared at him for several seconds and then surged up, hugging Mark tightly to him and sobbing even harder than he had before. He pressed his face into Mark’s neck, lips over his own bite mark and Mark hugged him back just as tightly.

He let out a shuddering sigh. “I love you too,” he finally said into Mark’s skin.


End file.
